আম গাছ
আম ( ) ভারতীয় উপমহাদেশীয় এক প্রকারের সুস্বাদু ফল।মধু মাসের মধু ফল কাঁচা অবস্থায় এর রং সবুজ এবং পাকা অবস্থায় হলুদ রং হয়ে থাকে। বাংলাদেশ এবং ভারত এ যে প্রজাতির আম চাষ হয় তার বৈজ্ঞানিক নাম Mangifera indica। এটি Anacardiaceae পরিবারের সদস্য।Mango তবে পৃথিবীতে প্রায় ৩৫ প্রজাতির আম আছে। আমের বিভিন্ন জাত আছেআমের বিভিন্ন জাত MANGO CULTIVARS, যেমন ফজলি, ল্যাংড়া, গোপালভোগ, খিরসা, অরুনা, আম্রপালি, মল্লিকা, সুবর্নরেখা, মিশ্রিদানা, নিলাম্বরী, কালীভোগ, কাঁচামিঠা, আলফানসো, বারোমাসি, তোতাপূরী, কারাবাউ, কেঊই সাউই, গোপাল খাস, কেন্ট, সূর্যপূরী, পাহুতান, ত্রিফলা, হাড়িভাঙ্গা, ছাতাপরা, গুঠলি ইত্যাদী। আম গাছ কে বাংলাদেশের জাতীয় গাছের প্রতীক হিসেবে নেয়া হয়েছে। আম গাছ আম গাছ সাধারণত ৩৫-৪০মি: (১১৫-১৩০ ফিট) লম্বা এবং সর্বোচ্চ ১০মি: (৩৩ ফিট) ব্যাসার্ধের হয়ে থাকে। আম গাছ গুলো বহু বছর বাঁচে, এর কিছু প্রজাতিকে ৩০০ বছর বয়সেও ফলবতী হতে দেখা যায়। এর প্রধান শিকড় মাটির নিচে প্রায় ৬মি: (২০ ফিট) গভীর পর্যন্ত যেয়ে থাকে। আম গাছের পাতা চিরসবুজ, সরল, পর্যায়ক্রমিক, ১৫-৩৫ সে:মি: লম্বা এবং ৬-১৬ সে:মি: চওড়া হয়ে থাকে; কচি পাতা দেখতে লালচে-গোলাপী রং এর হয়। আমের মুকুল বের হয় ডালের ডগা থেকে, ফুল থেকে শুরু করে আম পাকা পর্যন্ত প্রায় ৩-৬ মাস সময় লাগে। বর্তমানে "Fozli Mango Pack" নামের একটি সংস্থা বাংলাদেশে আম এর বিকাশ নিয়ে কাজ করছে। চাষাবাদ ও ব্যবহার thumb|180px|A mango tree in full bloom in [[Kerala, India]] ভারতীয় উপমহাদেশে আম কয়েক হাজার বছর ধরে চাষাবাদ চলছে,Ensminger 1994: 1373 পূর্ব এশিয়াতে আমের প্রচলন হয় খ্রিস্টাপূর্ব ৫ম-৪র্থ শতাব্দী থেকে এবং চাষাবাদ শুরু হয় আরো পরে খৃষ্টাব্দ ১০ম শতাব্দী দিকে। ভারতীয় উপমহাদেশ এবং পূর্ব এশিয়ার কিছু দেশের পর পৃথিবীর অন্য যেসব দেশে ভারতীয় উপমহাদেশের মত জলবায়ু রয়েছে, যেমন: ব্রাজিল, ওয়েস্ট ইন্ডিজ বা মেক্সিকো তে আরো অনেক পরে আমের প্রচলন ও উৎপাদন শুরু হয়। মরোক্কোর পর্যটক ইবনে বতুতা ১৪ শতকে আমের বর্ণনা লিপি বদ্ধ করেন। বর্তমানে পৃথিবীর প্রায় সমস্ত উষ্ণ প্রধান জলবায়ুর অঞ্চল গুলিতে আমের চাষাবাদ হয়। এর মধ্য অর্ধেকের কাছাকাছি আম উৎপাদন হয় শুধুমাত্র ভারতেই।Jedele S, Hau AM, von Oppen M. An analysis of the world market for mangoes and its importance for developing countries. Conference on International Agricultural Research for Development, 2003 http://www.tropentag.de/2003/abstracts/full/162.pdfIndia world's largest producer of mangoes, Rediff India Abroad, April 21, 2004Mad About mangoes: As exports to the U.S. resume, a juicy business opportunity ripens, India Knowledge@Wharton Network, June 14, 2007 এর পর অন্যান্য যেসব দেশ আম উৎপাদন করে তার মধ্যে আছে চীন, বাংলাদেশ, পাকিস্তান, অস্ট্রেলিয়া, উত্তর-দক্ষিণ ও মধ্য আমেরিকা, দক্ষিণ-পশ্চিম ও মধ্য আফ্রিকা প্রভৃতি। বাংলাদেশে আম পাকার সময় গ্যালারি চিত্র:Mangga aneka tmo.jpg|দোকানে রাখা আমের ছবি চিত্র:Mango আম Rezowan.jpg|এক পাকা ঝুড়ি আম চিত্র:Mango_Rezowan.jpg|বাংলাদেশের আম চিত্র:Green_Mango_Rezowan.jpg| এক ঝুড়ি কাচা আম চিত্র:Green-Mango_Rezowan.jpg|কাঁচা আম চিত্র:Mango-Slice-Rezowan.jpg|কাটা আম চিত্র:Sindur Mango-Rezowan.jpg|সিদুরে আম চিত্র:Grape Mango Rezowan.jpg| আম ও আঙ্গুর চিত্র:Ripe Mango Rezowan.jpg|পাকা আম চিত্র:Ripe Mango Close Rezowan.jpg|পাকা আম: ক্লোজ ভিউ তথ্যসূত্র আরও পড়ুন * * Litz, Richard E. (editor, 2009). The Mango: Botany, Production and Uses. 2nd edition. CABI. ISBN 978-1-84593-489-7 * Susser, Allen (2001). The Great Mango Book: A Guide with Recipes. Ten Speed Press. ISBN 978-1-58008-204-4 বহিঃসংযোগ * Common Mango * Mango * Mango Nutrition Information from USDA SR 22 database * Mango-related dermatitis * [http://www.plantnames.unimelb.edu.au/Sorting/Mangifera.html Sorting Mangifera species] বিষয়শ্রেণী:ম্যাঙ্গিফেরা বিষয়শ্রেণী:ফল বিষয়শ্রেণী:বাংলাদেশের ফল বিষয়শ্রেণী:বাংলার ফল বিষয়শ্রেণী:বাংলাদেশের উদ্ভিদকুল বিষয়শ্রেণী:পাকিস্তানের উদ্ভিদকুল বিষয়শ্রেণী:ভারতের উদ্ভিদকুল বিষয়শ্রেণী:নেপালের উদ্ভিদকুল বিষয়শ্রেণী:ফ্লোরিডার উদ্ভিদকুল বিষয়শ্রেণী:এশিয়ার ফল বিষয়শ্রেণী:বাংলার উদ্ভিদকুল